Phantom Bonding
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Walker captures Danny and maddie, only this time he's just looking to make Danny suffer!
1. caged

another story, and even better, another multi chapter! please R&R! i don't own DP!

_**Line Break**_

Maddie angrily chased after the ghost boy. Yet all the while she was having inner conflicts.

_he wasn't doing anything, why am I chasing him. _

she wondered.

_no he is evil, he kidnapped the mayor and stole. _

she thought angrily, quickly she doubled her pace.

_but he saved you from that vampire like ghost, then you repay him by chasing him?_

she slowed down. Ahead of her the ghost boy seemed to be watching her carefully.

_look, he's looking for weakness, he wants to destroy the town. _

she quickly sped up.

_but why wait this long, he could have destroyed the town years ago. _

she slowed down.

Ahead of her the ghost stopped and looked around looking slightly fearful.

Maddie stopped and stood there listening carefully "I know your there Walker now come out" he yelled.

Behind him a ghost appeared and punched him swiftly in the back "how did you know it was me punk" the ghost asked angrily.

The ghost boy yawned "puh-lease I learned how to identify ghosts with my ghost sense last year" the ghost boy said.

Maddie smirked at how _bored _the ghost boy seemed.

Suddenly she paused.

_is that possible, can he show that kind of emotion. _

Suddenly another ghost appeared behind them ghost boy and grabbed him before he could do a thing.

Quickly Walker flew up and put a cloth up to the ghost boys face.

The ghost boy struggled and tried to break free but Maddie felt confused when he began to get drowsy.

Then it struck her, the ghost boy was breathing in what ever was in the cloth, and that meant he _had _to breath because he wouldn't just let himself get caught.

_Why does a ghost need to breath?_

Maddie quickly got out an ecto blaster to held him.

Unfortunately it was blasted out of her hand two second later and a guard grabbed her and flew her up to Walker.

She looked carefully at the ghost kid who was no longer struggling, now he was just trying to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly Walker took the cloth from his mouth so he could stay slightly awake "I guess I had better explain hadn't I punk" he asked.

The ghost boys head dropped groggily but quickly shot up in an attempt to stay awake "I plan on destroying all those you love, minus this woman since she could be used to keep you company until I can personally destroy her" he said causing Maddie's blood to run cold.

She saw the ghost boy furiously start trying to get away "don't you dare hurt her" he said.

Maddie stared as walker put the cloth back over his mouth to subdue him.

Maddie tried to struggle but stopped when she saw they were probably twenty stories high.

Then she caught sight of a cage surrounded by green above them.

_What is that for?_

Walker floated up to the cage but took care not to touch the green orb surrounding it.

_Why is he avoiding it, wait a minute, that looks like a ghost shield!_

Walker turned to Maddie and the Ghost boy who was barely awake "like it, I have the ghost shield thanks to Plasmious, he said it would be helpful" Walker said.

Another ghost suddenly flew up by Walker, he looked sort of like a pirate.

He pushed a button causing the shield to go down.

Walker phased Maddie through the bars.

However he had the guards keep tight hold of the ghost kid "I think the best way to deal with you for now is to make sure you're to tired to escape, wouldn't you agree" he asked the ghost boy.

The ghost kid shook his head sleepily and Walker grinned and put the cloth to his face a third time.

The ghost kid took slow deep breaths and after about a minute he was out cold.

Walker however waited about five minutes to be safe.

Maddie glared as he phased the ghost through the bars so he fell to the floor.

Walker flew away and as the guards did the shield went back up.


	2. why do you care

Next chappy! enjoy! don't own DP

_**line break**_

Maddie looked around carefully.

_Okay so we are about thirty stories up in a bar cage surrounded by a ghost shield. _

_With how much of that stuff the ghost kid breathed in he will probably be asleep for awhile._

_I am also stuck in here and it is only about eight by eleven feet so I guess I should be glad Jack's not here._

Then she looked to the ceiling, it was probably only five feet, not even tall enough for either of them to stand.

She quietly leaned against the bars and looked at the ghost kid who was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the cage.

_There is something up with this ghost, that other ghost Walker had said he was going to destroy those the ghost loves._

Maddie paused as that statement sunk in.

_Ghosts can't love, and wait, why was I mentioned, how can the ghost kid, um, Phantom I think was his name, love me, I hunt him!_

She shook her head.

She looked down below as she heard some people screaming.

Maddie flinched, the ghost was obviously attacking.

In front of her Phantom shivered.

Maddie crawled over and touched him.

Instantly she pulled her hand back as though she had been electrocuted.

_That can't be right, Phantom is just colder than her own skin! _

_Not even that cold, defiantly in the nineties. _

_Maybe around ninety five. _

_But ghosts temperatures range in the low thirties. _

_okay there is defiantly something up with this 'ghost'._

Maddie got over her shock however and tried waking Phantom "Phantom wake up" she said.

He didn't move so she slowly reached out a hand and shook his shoulder.

Phantom groaned but still didn't wake up.

Suddenly another scream was heard and Phantom shivered again.

_Wait, he seems to react more to the screams so maybe…_

She took a huge breath and screamed.

Phantom bolted awake getting into a fighting stance.

Then he saw Maddie and stood up resulting in hitting his head against the roof.

He fell over and stumbled till his back hit the bars of the cage.

Slowly he sat down "ouch" he muttered.

Maddie smiled "good, your up" she said.

Phantoms head whipped up as he looked at her "wait, what" he said.

Suddenly he looked around and a look of understanding crossed his face "right Walker" he muttered.

Maddie watched him curiously as he looked through the bars below.

His face seemed to pale.

Suddenly Maddie heard an ear shattering scream that carried from the streets below.

Phantom covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Maddie noticed that his lips were moving as though he were muttering.

_What is this ghosts deal. _

_Maybe I can force him to help me get out of here and save those people._

She quietly scooted closer to Phantom and caught a bit of what he was muttering "if he dares hurt her, oh man I hope they're okay" he muttered.

Maddie stared at him in surprise.

_Does he actually care about someone?_

She touched Phantoms shoulder.

He jumped and looked at her "what" he asked.

_His voice sounds so full of pain. _

_Almost like it is torture to listen to those screams._

She cocked her head "are you okay" she asked.

Phantom lowered his head "what do you think" he asked sarcastically.

Maddie shook her head.

_One things for sure, he is such a teenager._

She looked at him carefully "what's wrong" she asked.

Phantoms head snapped up "what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" he shouted "every day I do my best to get rid of every evil ghost that tries to take over only to be hunted by those I care about, and now I've been captured because you were chasing me and had me distracted so I would make sure you didn't try to kill me!" he paused.

He then took a deep breath as though the next sentence would hurt him "and now" he choked "I have to endure listening to the screams of people I care about and protect all because you guys are prejudice against ghosts" he muttered.

_Wow, he really does care about every one. _

_How does he live like that, he cares about us and we hunt him. _

_Maybe we have been taking this all wrong._

Maddie lowered her head "why do you care" she asked quietly.


	3. he looks like Danny?

one chapter left after this! don't own DP

_**line break**_

Phantom lowered his head "if I didn't protect this town who would" he asked her.

_What is that supposed to mean? _

_there is me, Jack, and the red huntress right?_

Maddie frowned "what about me, Jack, and the red huntress" she asked.

Phantom snorted "no offence but the only way Jack can defend any one from a ghost is if his family is in danger" he said.

Maddie nodded "true" she acknowledged.

Phantom looked out the bars "and the red huntress isn't helpful, she just shows up and attacks me, the only ghost not causing chaos" he said.

Maddie felt a little queasy at that "yet again your right" she admitted.

Then Phantom looked into her eyes "and you have your family to take care of, and trust me I know from experience that it is difficult to lead a normal life and protect this town" he said.

Maddie lowered her head again.

_Wow I actually feel bad for him, he makes it seem so easy when it's really not. _

_But of course, me and Jack are never at the fights and the red huntress only shoots him. _

_You know, I'm surprised he hasn't cracked under the strain._

Suddenly Phantom made a sharp movement as he looked away from Maddie "why did you scream" he asked.

Maddie stared at him in shock "what" she asked.

Phantom turned to her "earlier, why did you scream" he asked again.

Maddie thought for a second then giggled.

Phantom cocked his head "I needed some way to wake you up and when I tried to wake you it didn't work, then I noticed that you kept responding whenever people screamed and I figured f I screamed you would wake up" she said.

Phantom laughed.

_You know what, he's actually kind of fun to be around. _

_It's almost like being with Danny._

Then Maddie took a good look at Phantom and gasped.

_In fact, he even looks like Danny!_

Phantom looked at her carefully "are you okay" he asked.

Maddie ignored him.

_They look almost the same, if you just changed Phantoms hair black and his eyes blue then he could be Danny! Why in the world does this ghost look like my son._

Maddie was startled out of her thoughts by Phantom waving his hand in front of her face "are you alright, you kinda spaced on me" he asked.

Maddie shook her head "why do you look like my son" she asked.

Phantoms slipped and fell at that "WHAT" he yelped.

Maddie was confused.

_How did I get THAT reaction!_

Phantom nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

_Hey that's what Danny does if he's nervous!_

She raised an eyebrow "well, I, um, can't say" he stammered.

Maddie sighed "why not" she asked.

Phantom looked away "it's a secret" he muttered.

Maddie crossed her arms "a secret" she asked skeptically.

Phantom looked outside and Maddie jumped as a look of realization dawned on his face.

_Oh no, I don't think I like that look._

Phantom looked at her smiling "I know how we can escape" he said.

This time it was Maddie turn to fall.

_How could he manage that!_

Maddie sat back up "how" she asked.

Phantom grabbed her hand and she yelped as she felt a tingling feeling as Phantom lifted her in the air. Suddenly she felt them flying through the roof.

_He must have turned us intangible, I hope he realizes that we are over thirty stories and surrounded by a ghost shield!_

Maddie looked at the ghost who was taking deep nervous breaths.

He turned to Maddie and she saw pleading in his eyes "please don't hate me and don't stop me, when I yell jump you jump" he said.

Maddie was furious.

_Is he crazy, I'll fall to my death!_

She stood up carefully "are you crazy! We are more than thirty stories above the ground! I will be killed if I jump" she yelled.

Phantom looked over the edge and gulped "only if I tell you to jump, I'll jump first and catch you when I'm out of the ghost shield" he said.

Maddie raised an eyebrow "um one problem, **ghost shield, **you're a **ghost"** she told him.

Phantom smiled "you see, that's where you're wrong, all this time you've been saying how you'll catch that ghost and how he can never get through a ghost shield but…" he stopped.

Maddie stared at him as he closed his eyes "I'm only half ghost" he whispered.

Maddie crossed her arms.

_Who does this ghost think he is, how can he only be half ghost. _

_And I still want him to answer my question on how he looks like Danny!_

She uncrossed her arms "prove it" she said.

Phantom looked slightly taken back "alright but please don't try to stop me no matter what, I know what I'm doing" he told her.

_Sheesh, he acts like I care, but he is just a ghost. _

_Right?_

Suddenly Maddie jumped as two rings of energy washed over his body and hi hazmat suit was replaced by jeans and a white t-shirt.

His boots became sneakers and his snowy hair became raven black.

But the thing that scared Maddie most was that his haunting blue eyes were now the familiar baby blue eyes of her Danny.

Maddie put a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

_My son is a ghost. _

_My son is half GHOST!_

Danny looked at her "remember, when I tell you to jump" he said.

Maddie felt confused but remembered what as Danny took a breath "Danny no" she shouted.

But she was to slow to grab him before he jumped over the edge.

Maddie fell to her knees crying.

_No Danny's dead. _

_There is no way he could have survived that fall!_


	4. Final fight

last chapter! don't own DP. and i would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! thanks for the support!

_**line break**_

Then Maddie looked up as she heard a voice "jump" it called.

She looked over the edge and saw Phantom floating under her.

She smiled happily.

_Danny's okay, he's alive!_

Then Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes and jumped.

She felt herself falling and then some one strong hand grab her.

She opened her eyes to see Danny grinning down at her "told you, you wouldn't die" he teased.

Maddie grinned as Danny flew lower.

Suddenly Danny stopped in his tracks.

Maddie followed his fearful gaze up ahead.

Walker was sneaking up behind Sam who was peacefully walking to Fenton works "SAM" Danny yelled.

He put Maddie down and took off towards them.

_Oh no, I don't think he can make it to them in time._

She watched as Danny put on an extra burst of speed and hit Walker just in time.

Maddie ran up to them as Sam whirled around.

Her eyes widened as she saw Danny attack Walker "oh no you did not escape punk! Now you will have to spend ten thousand years in my prison!" he shouted.

Danny rammed Walker once more "I don't think so Walker" he shouted.

Maddie had now reached Sam "Sam we have to help Danny, come on" she shouted.

Sam looked hesitant "I don't know where Danny is" she stammered.

I rolled my eyes "drop the act, I know who my son is and we need to catch those ghosts!" she shouted.

Sam looked surprised for a minute before looking towards Fenton works "the Fenton thermos is in Danny's room, we need to get to it" she said.

Maddie nodded and both girls ran into the house.

When they got up to Danny's room Sam went to seemingly random areas, picking up things Maddie couldn't see.

When she turned back to Maddie she had the Fenton thermos, Fenton ghost wrist rays, and a weird stick thing. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

_So THAT'S where all that stuff went!_

She quickly followed Sam back out onto the street.

Maddie jumped as Danny was thrown to the ground.

_That's going to leave a bruise!_

Danny unsteadily got to his feet and Sam jumped forward and hit Walker with the wrist ray.

She then shot some ecto cuffs out of the little stick.

Danny gave them both thankful smiles as he pointed the thermos at Walker "I'll be back punk! Don't forget, you owe me ten thousand years!" he yelled.

Danny capped the thermos, cutting off his voice "oh I'll serve, as soon as I actually deserve it" he muttered.

_Always with the sarcastic remarks._

Maddie went up and hugged Danny tightly "I'm so proud of you" she whispered.

Danny smiled "thanks mom" he said.


End file.
